


Werewolf Lollipop

by Alvara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mention of Possible Mpreg, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvara/pseuds/Alvara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has to admit that he has a big problem with keeping his mouth shut at the best of times. But little did he know, one day of forgetting his adderall medication makes his scent say more than his mouth could ever achieve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adderall and Scents

Stiles has to admit that he has a big problem with keeping his mouth shut at the best of times. The fact that he forgot his adderall medication at home today thanks to Scott's urgent text to him in the morning, that turned out to be just Scott panicking over a date with Allison that night and not Scott suddenly being beheaded my her father, wasn't helping.

It was after lacrosse practice, the locker room packed with the team rough housing as they came down from the adrenaline of a practice game. Scott is already talking his nerves away about his date with Allison that night while Stiles tosses off his equipment, his mind wandering away and catching a conversation about bulking up more for the next season between Danny and Jackson when they pass on their way out of the locker room. His head seems to jump a few steps ahead of him before he could catch up and before he knew it, he was talking over Scott.

"Sneaking out isn't too hard but her family-" Scott rambles but Stiles can't find it in him to focus as they shove their clothes on.

"Do werewolves naturally bulk up with the bite or is that just all the transforming?" Stiles interrupts him before he could get another word out, his mind somehow leaping from working out to werewolves before he could shut his mouth. "I mean, have you seen Derek with his shirt off? Guy's a monster. Wait, wrong way to phrase that, but he is ripped!"

"Stiles?"

"He could probably bench like twelve of me even without the freaky werewolf powers. Is it a natural werewolf thing? You haven't bulked up that much since you were bitten. No offence! You just look like normal, but Derek is just, whoa!"

"Stiles."

"He's like a giant killing machine. Well, he hasn't killed anyone, I know, but he could! Just keeping his shirt off could make someone die of frustration. Have you seen his abs?! He's a walking werewolf lollipop. Sometimes you just want to lick him all over but resist, go home, jerk off three times, then spend the rest of the evening wondering if you're gay for werewolves-"

"Stiles!"

"What?" Stiles broke out of staring at the lockers to look over at his wide eyed best friend, finally realizing that his brain to mouth filter had taken an all expense paid trip to Antarctica and died in the cold. He blinks for a moment as he tries to process just how much he had said out loud and how much had been in his head. "Uh...So...Date with Allison tonight?" Stiles changes the topic with a hopeful grin, glad when Scott stops staring at him like they were alone in the locker room and Derek Hale was lurking behind him. He glances behind him anyway, ignoring his own sigh of relief that the locker room was just empty.

"Next time, I'll save my emergency texts for a bigger emergency." Scott shakes his head as he grabs his backpack and waits for Stiles to do the same. "Just so I can avoid the brain bleach I need after this conversation."

"Hey, dude, not my fault. Danny and Jackson got me started on it. You didn't answer my question tho-"

"Let's just leave. I've got to pick up Allison in an hour and you need to get home before you say something to the wrong person." Scott pleads, looking anxious as he glanced around the lockers. Stiles nods and drops the topic as he grabs his bag, following Scott to the door of the locker room when his mouth apparently decides to ignore the memo altogether.

"Am I gay for Derek? Maybe, I mean I've had a lot of thoughts about him that go past the point of questioning. Dreaming of a guy pining you to the bed and pounding you through the mattress is definitely-" Stiles opens the door and walks out without paying attention to anything but his external monologue, making him completely unprepared for his impact with six feet of Alpha werewolf. Stiles stumbles backwards and scrambles to stand up straight again, staring at Derek like a deer in headlights before his mouth decides to nail his coffin shut for him. "-gay..."

\---

No matter how much Stiles pleaded, Scott had left to go pick up Allison for their date, leaving him alone smothered in unbearable awkwardness and Derek Hale leaning casually on his Jeep.

"So..." Stiles drew out the word until it had five syllables weighing on the 'o', trying to keep himself from saying anything stupid again. "You just swung by to tell Scott you can't dog train him for a week only to go quiet on the reason. Yeah, sure. That's completely normal. Nothing suspicious about that."

The low growl to his right makes Stiles wonder why he didn't take the opportunity to staple his mouth shut during English class, the brunt force of being slammed back into the metal of his Jeep and several pounds of werewolf pining him there ending the argument with a solid 'yes, he should have'. The sharp pricks of teeth at his neck makes him seize up, going as still as he can and knowing he had really done it now. First accidentally spilling his attraction to Derek within werewolf hearing range and now mouthing off right in the Alpha's face, he was practically asking for Derek to rip his throat out.

"Nothing suspicious! Alright! I get it! It's your business, not mine. Sorry! Scott distracted me this morning and I couldn't take any adderall before school so my mouth has been going off all day and I didn't know you were outside the locker room, lurking like always, which is really creepy by the way, but kind of hot in a way that I wish I could stop thinking of, and it's really hard to stay still right now, I am wiggling my toes like crazy, and oh my god, don't kill me!"

The sharp teeth stop threatening to sink into flesh slowly after his ramble, a deep breath next to Stiles ear almost sounding pained. Stiles swallows thickly, confused but now that the danger had mostly passed, his body was starting to realize that said 'Werewolf Lollipop' was pressing against him with not even the slightest space between their bodies and breathing heavily into his neck. If Derek didn't move soon, he'd definitely feel a certain part of Stiles enjoying this situation despite the consequences of a very pissed off werewolf within biting distance of his throat.

"Uh...Derek. Not that I want to press my luck by opening my mouth again, but if you don't move soon, this is going to get into painfully awkward territory. And by painfully awkward, I mean pain for me and awkward for you to explain my sudden death to my dad. Oh my god, what would you even say?! 'Sorry, Sheriff. Your son got an erection while I was pinning him to his Jeep and I ripped his throat out with my teeth.' On second thought, just run me over with your car. That'll be easier to explain to-"

"Stiles. Shut. Up." Derek growls low, the noise more animal than human. Stiles swallows heavily, biting his lower lip against the urge to spill more of his thoughts off his tongue and risk Derek deciding that throwing him under his car was actually a good idea.

He stares out across the nearly empty parking lot, still feeling Derek's face pressed to the point of discomfort against his neck but he thought better than to comment on it no matter how much he itched to. He can see the sky darkening into dusk as the minutes pass, knowing that if he didn't move soon, his dad might start worrying when he didn't show up at home at the end of his shift at the station. Stiles can't help but shift his stance when he felt pinpricks of pain shoot up from where Derek's hands are clamped on his hips, the resounding growl from the movement finally clicking the situation in his currently unfocused mind.

"Are you...alright, Derek?" Stiles asks, biting his tongue in case any more words wanted to slip out after the question. He feels Derek shake his head slowly, not easing the anxiety building in Stiles even the slightest as his brain to mouth filter failed him yet again. "Then what's wrong? Can I help and that's why you're clinging to me? The full moon is tonight but you've always been fine during it, way better than Scott, and now that I think about it, maybe I should have protested about a date with Allison on the full moon more but I haven't been able to focus all day and-Wait, where are we going?!"

Stiles would take the totally manly squeaking sound he made when he was suddenly lifted and thrown over Derek's shoulder to his grave. After adjusting to being manhandled into a nice view of the pavement and the Alpha's ass, he notices that he was being hauled away from his Jeep and towards Derek's car instead before getting distracted by the jeans hugging Derek's ass again. It was a nice ass, and from the deep rumble of what could have been a chuckle from Derek, he knew he must have said that out loud too.

Despite the negotiations of his death before, Derek throws Stiles into his car and not under it like Stiles had been half expecting. The car door is slammed in his face before he can think to question why he was suddenly in the black camaro. Had Stiles been able to focus a bit more than the feeling of the leather interior under his finger tips, he might have noticed that he was being kidnapped from school by Alpha male Derek Hale.

Derek slid into the driver's seat next to him, shutting the door behind him and not even waiting for Stiles to get his seat belt on when he remembered before pulling out of the parking lot and speeding down the road. Stiles lapses into silence as he thought over that if Derek got pulled over, at least Stiles might have the chance to see his dad and explain that everything was fine. He just wasn't going to be home for dinner because the resident sourwolf was kidnapping him and going twenty miles over the speed limit driving him back to what he hoped was the Hale house. 'Just let him off with a warning, dad. I'll be fine!'

"Stop." Stiles feels a hand snap over to his with the low growl, realizing that while occupied with his hopefully internal monologue, his hands had taken to filling the silence by tapping obnoxiously on the leather seat until even a non-werewolf probably couldn't drown it out. It must have been a really bad day for him and he didn't notice.

"Sorry. Not like I can help it. It's a subconscious urge." Stiles breathes before trying to settle in more to the leather seat, only noticing minutes later that Derek hadn't moved his hand from stilling his own. He didn't have time to pull away before Derek's hand moved of its own accord, going back to the wheel as Derek turned sharply down the dirt road that led to the Hale house.

Stiles lurched forward when Derek slid into a sudden stop outside the burned out shell of the house he lived in, pausing just long enough to park and turn off the car before exiting the car with steady haste. Stiles barely had time to undo his seat belt before his own car door was yanked open, a strong hand grabbing his bicep to haul him out and practically drag him to the house when he tripped over his own feet.

They were through the door before Stiles even thought to open his mouth and comment on how pushy Derek was being with the whole forcefully kidnapping him business. The hand left his arm after he was pulled across the threshold, Derek disappearing down the unlit hallway and leaving Stiles alone by the scorched staircase. It must have been some freaky werewolf thing that had Derek back next to him after only seconds of disappearing into the darkness of the old house, either that or Stiles had gotten so distracted by the house around him that he didn't think to move or, you know, run from his sudden captor.

"Here." Derek shoved something into his hands, making Stiles look down only to see the semi transparent orange of a familiar prescription bottle that usually sat in the corner of his sink in his bathroom. "The kitchen sink still runs. Go take it before I make you."

"You snuck into my house and stole my adderall?" Stiles blinked at Derek, wondering what would compel the Alpha into taking his medication then kidnapping him shortly after practice when he could have just gone home and taken it then. "My dad didn't come home for lunch, did he? Or are you healing from a buck shot somewhere under that shirt? Wait! If my dad wasn't home-Damn it, I told him not to go to that new fast food place! I even left him lunch in the fridge for when he-"

"Stiles." Stiles looks up from the small bottle in his hands to see Derek gesturing towards a room deeper in the house with a clawed hand.

"Right. Sink in the kitchen. Going now." Stiles brushed past Derek, wandering through the dimly lit house and finally coming to the kitchen at the end of the hall, most of the room pitch black from fire damage except where the sink was sitting near a boarded up window that let small rays of the sun through as dusk slowly settled in.

A rough twist of the tap and the sink reluctantly came to life, the small stream not holding any sort of water pressure but at least the water was clear. Stiles dumps out two of the white and orange capsules into his hand, popping them into his mouth before using his hands to cup the dribble of water into his palm and tip his head back to swallow both the pills and the water in a practiced motion he had taken to after a few years on the medication. He swallowed another gulp of water just to wash the slightly plastic taste of the capsules away before moving to twist the water off.

Two arms wrap around his waist just as the water turns off, squeezing him close into a warm body behind him. A face buries itself in his neck before Stiles can hear and feel the faint sniff and sigh against his skin.

"Uh, hi." Stiles placed his still wet hands on the edge of the sink, wondering what he did to deserve a clingy Derek Hale. "It'll...uh...take a bit to kick in but I should be good for about eleven hours before I have to take another dose. I usually don't take it randomly if I miss one, you know, messes up my schedule and then I can't take it again before bed. If that happens, I'm usually stuck up all night drinking Mountain Dew and reading Wikipedia until the sun comes-"

"Do you have to take it?" Derek interrupted him again, making Stiles shut his mouth again since it clearly didn't want to do anything but ramble. A minute passed before he connected what Derek had said and how it went completely against the Derek a few minutes earlier that had threatened to shove the pills down his throat, container and all.

"What?"

"Do you have to take adderall?" Derek buried his nose deeper into Stiles neck, making Stiles face heat up a bit at how close he was. Derek was pressed entirely against his back, the heat of him sinking through Stiles clothes and distracting him a bit as he listened to the rumble against his throat. "It makes you smell different. I don't like it."

"Then why'd you make me take it?" Stiles asked, trying to turn his head to see the Alpha a bit better but Derek refused to move from where he had his face pressed to Stile's skin.

"Because you're like a rabbit without it. Twitchy and loud. It drives my prey instinct insane." Derek breathed in deeply for a moment before shifting against Stiles as if he could press himself against him any closer. "Had to pin you down and make you stop before I decided it was a better idea to pounce or chase you."

"They make me smell different?" Stiles swallows nervously, looking back down at his slowly drying hands as he felt Derek's own rubbing circles into his hips. Derek nods into his neck, stilling his hands to hold Stiles closer before easing on the pressure just so he didn't crush the air out of Stiles lungs. "Like what?"

"Chemicals. It always follows you and I don't like it." Derek's voice dropped to take on a low growl under the words, but he just exhaled before breathing Stiles in again. "You smell better when you're not on it. You smell like...just better...But you won't stop moving for ten seconds without it. It's annoying."

"It's not like you can have both..." Stiles muttered, starting to tap his fingers on the edge of the sink from the awkwardness of having Derek pressed so close to him. His jeans were going to start feeling uncomfortable if Derek didn't move soon. "Either I'm annoying or smell bad to werewolves, take your pick."

Derek breathed in sharply before slowly easing away from plastering himself against Stiles' back, letting Stiles finally turn around and wipe his hands on his jeans to dry them completely. When he met Derek's eyes, he was looking over Stiles face as if lazily searching for something. His pupils looked more blown than usual and he was breathing heavier, tongue tying Stiles for a moment as he realized that Derek Hale was actually as hot and bothered about their closeness as he was. He swallowed and licked his lips nervously, almost glad that there was at least and inch between them right now or Derek really would feel how Stiles was half hard in his jeans this time. It was quiet for a minute more before Stiles mouth started to fill it for him.

"There's herbal medications for ADHD..." He blurts out, not sure why as he wipes the back of his hand on his jeans. "I mean, I've never tried the stuff but...it might bother your nose less and keep you from wanting to rip my throat out for moving so much too. I've only read up a little on them but I could always look more...into...it...Derek?"

Stiles breath caught in his throat as Derek was leaning in slowly again, effectively pinning Stiles against the sink. A shiver runs down his spine as the Alpha presses against him again, eyes half lidded and predatory as his lips hovered just a hair away from Stiles'. His mouth works to soundlessly make words as he tries to understand why Derek is so close to him, obviously feeling the tightness of Stiles' pants but not caring as he looks at Stiles like he is going to eat him in a way he would actually enjoy.

"Try it?" Derek breathes, closing his eyes and bowing his head a bit with a quiet growl. Stiles nods softly, feeling Derek bury his face in his neck again. He jumps a bit when he feels a tongue slide up from his collarbone, stopping just under his pulse point and being replaced with the scrape of teeth right against the skin throbbing with his quickening heartbeat. "Go home. Try it and maybe your skin will stop tasting of chemicals. You smell too good without it."

Derek almost sounds drunk now with his teeth and tongue tasting his neck for the few minutes before the adderall kicked in, the wrinkle of Derek's nose on one lick telling Stiles that it was getting too much for him. Stiles finally gathers the nerve to bring his own hands up, tangling one in Derek's hair and wrapping the other around his waist. He hesitates, not sure if it would bother Derek if he did what the Alpha teased him with before. Then again with the licking, biting, and obvious bulge of the werewolf's cock against his thigh, he guesses that he at least wouldn't lose his tongue for it.

"Would it make a kiss taste bad?" Stiles asks when Derek let him pull him away from his neck and back so their lips were so close yet so far from each other once more.

"Yes..."

"Oh..." Stiles withers a bit under the answer, not wanting to press on it since if it was at all a possibility, he'd rather Derek enjoy the kiss too. Derek could read him like a book though. Stiles made a note to thank stupid werewolf abilities later.

"Keep your mouth closed." Derek says before leaning in and devouring the space between them.

Stiles closes his eyes as Derek kisses him, knowing that it was chaste but he had to stop himself from grinning into it a few times nonetheless. Derek knows how to shut him up before he could even think of something to say though, grinding his hips into Stiles and stealing his breath away as he fights not to gasp into the kiss and part his lips. Derek pulls away after a bit, leaving Stiles breathless even though he doubts he should have been from such a simple kiss.

"The wolf in me likes you." Derek says begrudgingly after a while, having gone back to licking up Stiles' neck despite the twitches of disgust that cross his face occasionally. "This might become a problem."

"Oh...I don't see how." Stiles breathes, smile finally breaking out on his face. He inhales sharply when he suddenly feels teeth back on his neck, much sharper now that Derek lets his full canines out. "Not scary." He knows his heart jumps with the words but it doesn't matter if it is a lie, the point was that he said it.

"I could bite you." Derek pulls away and nuzzles the skin he had just threatened. "You don't understand what you smell like without the chemicals covering it up. It's intoxicating, Stiles. Stay on the adderall." He's growling lower now, the rumble in his chest vibrating enough for Stiles to feel it through his shirt. Stiles snorts loudly at that, making Derek lift up his head and narrow his eyes at him. "What?"

"Two minutes ago, you were pleading me to go off it and now you're telling me to stay on it. Kind of mixed signals, dude." Stiles sighs, confused now that Derek has suddenly done a one-eighty on his view of Stiles' prescription medicine. "You want me to smell good or not? Because to be honest, I'm liking the smell good to werewolves route a lot more right now."

"Don't call me 'dude'." Derek growls, pulling out of Stiles arms now and making Stiles wish he could take back whatever was making the Alpha stop licking and humping him. "And it's not safe."

"I get that. I've been around werewolves for a few years now. I get it's not exactly typical high school romance if I want to date one." Stiles mouth suddenly stops working as he realizes what just fumbled out of it. "I mean, if this is going that route. And not that dating a werewolf is a bad thing. Werewolves aren't that bad, I just think I know the risks, well, maybe not everything, but considering I've nearly died a few times and stuck my neck out to get chomped more than a dozen times, I'd think-"

"Werewolves don't date, Stiles." Derek cut off his ramble again, thankfully. Stiles didn't want to know what else would come out if he kept talking.

"Scott and Allison are dating." Stiles says, shrugging a bit and glancing at the floor before back to Derek, feeling like he was challenging the Alpha by keeping so much eye contact but fuck it. He wasn't going to back down from this just because Derek Hale felt like he couldn't have something he wanted.

"Let me rephrase that." Derek bares his teeth and slams Stiles into the sink, pinning him there with his full body weight and a heavy hand on Stile's chest. Stiles grabs onto the edge of the sink for support, breathing turning into a loud pant as Derek's hand presses down enough to force the air back out of his lungs with each short inhale. "Alpha. Werewolves. Don't. Date. Stiles."

The hand leaves his chest as Derek drops his forehead to rest against Stiles shoulder lightly, no longer pinning Stiles so much as going back to holding him. Stiles' heart refuses to calm down though and he's sure the sound is killing Derek's ears by now.

"We mate. You smell of mate and I can't control it when your adderall isn't covering it up." Derek actually sounds distraught, hiding his face from Stiles as he speaks and slowly easing up more on how much of his weight is pinning him down. "If you go off it, I'll mate you whether you want it or not. You understand now? I could smell you from across town. It felt stronger than a full moon. I was worried that I would have to lock myself up or your father would have shot me for claiming you in the cafeteria."

Stiles holds back a smile at that mental image, wondering if he should be more concerned than close to laughing. Maybe it was because he was slowly finding out that Derek wanted him. Derek Werewolf-Lollipop-God-Designed-That-Body Hale wanted him, Stiles Can't-Shut-His-Mouth Stilinski. He lifts a hand to cup Derek's jaw and pull him up into another tight lipped kiss, feeling Derek tense before relaxing into it and pulling away sooner than the last.

"Stiles..."

"Do you want me to be your mate?" Stiles asks, eyes searching Derek's clearer ones for an answer. The Alpha's chest rises like he's trying to puff up to a challenge before relaxing down with a sigh.

"You don't know what that entails. It's not something that should be taken lightly. I'm not becoming your boyfriend with it. It's...more than that." Derek steps away from Stiles, not just backing away like before as he actually left the room altogether. Stiles follows him as Derek heads to the front door again, opening it as he turns back to look at him. "You don't know what you're getting into, Stiles, so drop it and go home."

Stiles opened his mouth to protest but a clawed hand grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him until he was standing in the dim light of dusk on the porch. Derek glared at him before tossing him his prescription bottle, the pills rattling as Stiles caught it with an unsteady hand.

"If I catch you off them, I might not be able to pull myself back again. I'm doing this for your own good, Stiles. Now go." Derek slams the door behind Stiles, the unstable wood around it creaking loudly from the abuse. Stiles sighs as he stashed the bottle in his jeans pocket, walking home and managing to get back as Sheriff Stilinski is pulling into the driveway.

Just after a quick dinner, Stiles puts off scolding his father over eating fast food for lunch in order to research. He introduces the safe alternative to adderall to his dad just after a sports game on tv, smirking when his dad caves into trying it after reading how it held all the benefits of adderall with none of the side effects.

And if Stiles clicked overnight shipping, he could always say that the site was hard to navigate.


	2. Might as Well Know

It had been four weeks since Stiles took his last dose of adderall, replacing it with the herbal remedy easily enough and only having to put up with a few minor withdrawal symptoms. He felt tired the first week but easily kept up with school through caffeine and the aid of the green liquid in the small bottle he kept on his person now. It took some getting used to, knowing he shouldn't share his drinks with Scott now that he was pouring the light mixture into them as frequently as he used to take his adderall. Not that it would do much, but it was better safe than having a hyper focused teenage werewolf on his hands.

Scott commented on how tired he was at first but Stiles just waved him off, managing to keep just as focused in class as he could on adderall but he wondered if it was really the Focus brand herbal remedy or just the amount of caffeine Stiles had been sneaking behind his father's back, since the Sheriff himself was forced onto just juice and actual healthy drinks rather than sugary caffeinated soda. It wasn't his fault that he wanted his dad to be healthy well into and past his golden days as Beacon Hills' Sheriff.

It was Friday with a lacrosse game that night, one that Stiles already knew he was warming the bench for after the coach caught him sleeping in his class a few days ago. He was starting to feel a lot better though, the rush of caffeine not needed to keep him awake any more but Stiles kept on it because of the nagging feeling that it just might be helping as much as the green liquid he put in it was.

Stiles thought that maybe he could stand ditching the game, wanting to go see Dr. Deaton at the vet clinic since he seemed to be the best source on all werewolf business other than Derek and Allison's father. His dad couldn't make it anyway, having taken a few shifts at the station after one of the other officer's left for vacation with her family. Scott and the rest of the pack would be distracted by the game, Lydia and Allison joining in on it even though Scott and his 'Juliet' were on rocky ground recently. It was as good a night as he could hope for to slip out without being noticed.

Now if he could only ditch Scott and the pack.

The second the bell rang at the end of Chemistry, the pack was huddled around him. Scott and Issac boxed him in on his sides with Erica and Boyd tailing behind him closely, not giving him any escape route but sprinting forward and Stiles wasn't in the mood to play rabbit to four teenage werewolves today.

They all walked down the hallway, looking for Jackson and Lydia but Stiles guessed that she would be with Allison, which would make Scott drop into his pining sappy face that made Stiles roll his eyes and complain that he could just go talk to her. It wasn't like she was going to bite. Maybe shoot him in the head with an arrow but Scott could heal from that. Stile made a point to say as much before they found Jackson and the others, but the feeling of someone's face way too close to his neck suddenly gained his attention.

"Whoa! No touchy." Stiles jumped back, flailing back into the broad chest of Boyd as he moved away from Issac who had been sniffing his neck! "Geez, Buy me a drink first!"

"Sorry. You just smell really good today." Issac shrunk back a bit giving him his space as Stiles righted himself and muttered an apology to Boyd.

"He's right, you know. I kept thinking Allison is nearby because you smell a bit like her perfume." Scott frowned a bit as they started walking again. "Have you been hanging out with her?"

"No. No! Not anything like that. What? I smell like her?" Stiles raised an eyebrow at his best friend, turning to face him a bit more as they walked and nearly tripping over himself as he felt Issac go in for another unexpected sniff that he could feel this time.

"I don't think he smells like Allison. More like a bake sale. I definitely smell sugar cookies. I thought the cafeteria was making some to sell at the game tonight but I guess it was just you." Issac said, the group coming to an abrupt stop as Stiles was yanked backwards by Erica and uncomfortably sniffed again.

"Cherry chapstick. The good kind that always costs a dollar more. A bit of S'mores too." She grinned, letting go of Stiles' hoodie. "Where've you been, Stiles?"

"Let me smell." Boyd was less rough than Erica in yanking him over, being brief in his sniff rather than taking a few choice opportunities like Issac was. He hummed before letting Stiles go and smiling at him. "The beef jerky from a convenience store I had when I took a trip through Colorado with my family. It was homemade and extra smoky, my favorite."

"Okay, glad that I smell good and all, but smelling like food to a pack of werewolves really doesn't rank high on my 'good things to be' list." Stiles scrambled away from them a bit more, eyeing them a bit like he was rethinking the whole sprinting away scenario. "All I did was go off my adderall. The stuff leaves traces of chemicals in my hair and sweat and stuff so I thought it'd be easier on everyone's noses if I switched to something more...organic, I guess."

"You went off your adderall? Isn't your dad paying for that?" Scott asked, shifting his backpack on his shoulder a bit more as he glanced down the hall as if more concerned that Allison would chose to round a corner. "He know about this?"

"Yeah. I got new stuff that's a bit cheaper and lasts longer so he was cool with it." Stiles shrugged, following Scott's eye line to catch Jackson and Danny walking down the hall towards them without Lydia or Allison in tow. Stiles swore Scott's spirits sunk when he noticed she wasn't with them, whether or not he would still be sulking if she was there an obvious answer to him since it had been the same routine for the past week. "Besides being a bit more tired, I think it's working pretty well. I mean, I'm managing to keep focused in class and I'm not clogging up your werewolf senses much anymore."

"Wouldn't say that." Issac interrupted as the group headed over to join up with Danny and Jackson. "I could smell you before we got to school today."

\---

Stiles managed to slip away when Boyd and Erica headed out to grab seats in the stands, walking into the locker room only to step back out when Scott was distracted talking to Danny. He practically ran to the parking lot and jumped behind the wheel of his jeep, not wanting to waste any time peeling out of the school parking lot and risk Scott or someone else realizing that he was missing before he was a far few miles out of tracking distance.

He sighed in relief when he passed into town with not a sign of a werewolf following his jeep so far, hoping that everyone was too pumped to notice he was gone before the first whistle of the game blew. Stiles pulled up to the vet clinic, biting his lip at how the office hours were up but the sign had yet to be turned to the 'closed' side. He tapped the steering wheel as he listened to the engine below him, feeling that maybe he really was getting in over his head for the first time in four weeks.

It was when he was just about to head back to the game and pull the adderall pills out of the compartment in his dash where he had thrown them that he caught sight of Dr. Deaton standing by the door with his hands in his pockets, staring out at him expectantly. Stiles exhaled deeply, shifting into park and pulling his keys out of the ignition before going to hopefully get some answers before he made any further decisions.

\---

"So Stiles, what can I do for you?" Deaton smiled at him brightly, bringing him around back the office area to where a small terrier was lying down on the medical table sleepily. "You'll have to excuse me, Mrs. Doleson let her Missy here eat a pair of socks this afternoon so I'm looking after her for a little while."

"Yeah, that's fine. I actually have a lacrosse game I should be at, if you're too busy." Stiles suddenly regretted not calling ahead, feeling a bit rude for expecting Deaton here when he needed him. "I just had a few questions but they can wait until later."

"About werewolves and Derek, am I right?" Deaton asked, moving around the table to pet over Missy and slip on a stethoscope. Stiles watched as he patiently listened to Missy's stomach to make sure everything was alright, starting after a minute when he realized Deaton was waiting for him to speak.

"Uh. Yeah, actually." Stiles set his backpack down on a nearby chair, walking over to join Deaton and pet Missy's head lightly after a short silence. "A few weeks ago, I forgot to take adderall in the morning because of Scott. Spent the entire day a bit...out of it."

"And?" Deaton prompted as he moved the stethoscope down so both his ears were free to hear Stiles.

"Derek showed up after practice and practically kidnapped me." Stiles paused to toy with his bottom lip, wondering just how much to tell here. He shrugged it off, reasoning that if he didn't explain everything, he might not get the answers he needed. "He was pretty clingy and moody. Wanted me to take my adderall one second then complained when I did. He said not taking it made me smell different in a really good way, like good as in humping my leg good." Stiles winced at his own choice of words. "I mean, even the rest of the pack have been acting different now. It took them a lot longer than Derek to catch on but now I smell good to them too, in less of a jump me and mate me kind of way though."

"Mate you?" Deaton's eyebrows shot up as he looked at Stiles. "Did Derek mention that?"

"Y-Yeah. He did." Stiles rubbed the back of his neck nervously, second guessing his choice to come to Deaton or tell anyone in general. Maybe he should have stayed to warm the bench at the game, the cold metal was probably missing his ass by now. Stiles let out a heavy breath but there was still a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he shouldn't let this go just yet. "He said that I smell like a mate, his mate...I kind of liked the idea, but he thought it'd be dangerous so he shoved me back out of his house with my adderall. I...went off it anyway and don't really want to go back on it. So..."

Deaton straightened up, looking over Stiles in a way that made him want to duck away and attempt to hide behind the tiny terrier. The veterinarian hummed after a moment, not looking angry or disgusted or shocked or any other emotion that Stiles had listed as possible reactions to basically coming out as Alpha-werewolf-sexual. Deaton broke away from his stare at Stiles to turn around, opening a cabinet behind him and reaching inside to pull out bottles and stare at the labels before carefully placing them back on the shelf.

"You've been thinking about this long? Mating isn't something to be taken lightly, Stiles, by werewolves or humans." Deaton grabs a smaller bottle a little higher from the shelf, nodding approvingly at it before closing the cupboard and opening a drawer by his waist.

"Four weeks off my medication through withdrawal symptoms and I didn't think once that I was being an idiot." Stiles placed his hands flat on the metal table next to the lightly dozing dog, voice dropping a bit as he stared at a corner cabinet so he wouldn't meet Deaton's eyes. "I've been thinking of Derek for a lot longer than that. About a few weeks after the whole Scott turning into a werewolf thing started happening, to be honest. Actually thought he'd rip my throat out if he ever found out but that doesn't seem to be the case since I'm still breathing, as you can see. I did kind of want to drive off a few minutes ago though. I was worried I'd...get told off or hurt for wanting it or something stupid like that."

"Oh, you'll get hurt." Stiles' eyes snapped to Deaton as the vet took a pill out of the bottle and covered it in peanut butter. "The question is, do you think it's worth it?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. I'd rather not go in to this blind if I have to..." Stiles chewed his bottom lip lightly from nerves, moving to rest on his elbows as he watched Deaton feed the small terrier the pill wrapped in the peanut butter. "What am I walking into here, Doc?"

Deaton smiled at him, moving to fill up a water dish for the terrier when the dog kept licking its chops from the peanut butter. He plucked a bound book from a row of medical books next to the sink, bring it with him. The dog drank greedily from the water bowl as Deaton flipped open the book and laid it out in a direction where Stiles could see it. A large partly transformed werewolf covered one of the pages, laid out so it was bare for all to see in a spread eagle fashion.

"Mating is not a light matter in any aspect to a werewolf. It should scare you. An alpha's mate is in more danger than any of the pack. Think of it in a strategic way, what would be the best way to force an alpha and his pack to yield to a hunter? Threaten its mate." Deaton watched Stiles face for a moment, noticing the lack of surprise and expecting it. "But that doesn't phase you. You've been in the line of fire before a few times already." Deaton glanced back down at the book, turning it slightly before placing a finger on the drawing of the werewolf.

"Mating is a permanent bond. It's not dating. It's not even marriage. It's for life and there's no way to back out of it once it's done." Deaton flipped the page at Stiles' silence. "You said you smelled like a mate to Derek. That's unique but it doesn't force you to have to mate with him if you don't want to. Think of it like this, you've taken lots of medications before settling on adderall, yes?"

"Yeah. Some didn't agree with me as well as others did." Stiles shrugged, idle hands moving to pet the small terrier again as he listened intently to what Deaton was saying and absorbing the information. Had he not been so submersed, he would have laughed at the thought of Derek thinking there was something wrong with him for being so quiet for so long.

"It's much like that. You don't have to be Derek's mate despite being his 'adderall'. His wolf thinks you're the perfect fit, and he might agree, but that doesn't mean he can't take Ritalin or Dexedrine or another solution to take care of himself. You see?" Stiles nodded, swallowing and keeping a straight face for a moment before speaking.

"What if I want to be his solution? I get that it's dangerous and I shouldn't even be thinking of it, but what would I be doing? What would I need to do?" Stiles exhaled heavily, and ran a hand through his hair roughly. "I mean, he is the Alpha. I'm not messing everything up by taking a leap up the wolfie social ladder here, am I?"

"No." Deaton grinned, his face lighting up with amusement as Stiles finally broke the tension of the room's atmosphere by pacing a little along the table. "In fact, from what Scott tells me, you're already filling the role of an Alpha's mate. Protecting and caring for the pack even when under pressure, keeping the pack order in aliment, and making sure that Derek doesn't do anything stupid to hurt his pack or himself. You're already the Alpha's mate. It's just that biology and instincts are finally catching on to that fact."

"Yeah, alright." Stiles stilled his pacing after a moment, moving back so he could look over the book himself. He flipped through a few of the pages, stopping back on the page with the naked drawing of the werewolf. "By biology, you mean...?"

"If I'm going to have to give you the werewolf version of the sex talk, I'd rather it not be in front of an innocent little terrier who just turned one." Deaton chuckled, watching as Stiles sputtered in an attempt to take back his question.

"No! No, no, no, no! I didn't mean-There's a werewolf version? Wait, don't answer that! But wait, I might actually have to know-Wait, no!" Stiles shut himself up after Deaton smiled at him and told him to calm down. He took a deep breath, covering his face with his hands. "Do you need help putting Missy to bed?"

"I've got her." Deaton said, lifting a very sleepy Missy off of the table and into his arms before heading into the backroom to place her on one of the blankets in a crate. He closed the backroom door when he came back, moving back to the bookshelf and rummaging through more of the books. "She'll be a wake again in an hour. Hopefully, with those socks out of her stomach."

"Ah." Stiles taps his fingers on the metal table lightly. "Good. Good for good ol' Missy..." He waited for a while, the silence only eased by the light drumming of his fingers on the metal table as Deaton pulled out a few more books from the shelf. "So..."

"If you're seriously considering this, Stiles," Deaton started, walking back with two more old and leather bound books that held many lose pages of English translations. "I want you to read these. Skim them, in fact. The rest of the pack is already scenting you as their Alpha's mate so decision time is much closer than you think."

"How close?" Stiles asked, taking the books held out to him as Deaton closed the book still lying on the table and adding it to the stack in his hands. He looked over them, wondering what exactly he was getting himself into but at the same time, oddly excited.

"Tomorrow, when the full moon is out and Derek can't merely will himself to stay away any longer." Deaton smirked lightly, a trace of worry lining it. "Isn't that right, Derek?" He called out, startling Stiles into nearly tripping over his own feet at a low growl coming in answer from the reception area outside the room.

"Wait! Derek's been here the whole time!" Stiles gripped onto the metal table to steady himself, his face white hot with embarrassment. "How-?"

"If his pack can smell you now, he's probably been following you around for the past week at least." Deaton pats the books in Stiles' hands reassuringly. "Don't blame him. It's instinct driving him to make sure he has a right to claim you if you want it. It's still your choice, but being undecided is a bit dangerous during a full moon when control is pretty hard to keep hold of."

"Right." Stiles licked his lips, glancing out to the waiting area through the door to see the shape of Derek leaning against the wall beyond the counter. "Tell me who wins at the game, doc? I've got some reading to do tonight."

Deaton nodded, watching Stiles leave with the books underarm and backpack slung over his shoulder. His lips twitched into a smile when Stiles caught the Alpha by surprise by yanking him down into a quick kiss before exiting the clinic to drive home. Derek was actually flustered when Deaton walked out from the behind the counter to stand beside him.

"You sure you're ready to try for this again?" Deaton asked, feeling the tension radiating off Derek in waves. The Alpha gave a shift of his shoulders that could have been a shrug if it weren't so stiff. "I'm aware it's instinct, but if you ever need someone to lock you up tomorrow, I'm open til nine."

"He's better than she was." Derek said quietly, not giving any sign that he was talking to Deaton as he stared out at the jeep pulling out from in front of the vet clinic and rumbling down the street. He felt the nagging urge to follow tug at his subconscious but planted his feet in useless defiance.

"No, he's certainly no Kate. Couldn't be if he tried." Deaton shoved his hands in his pockets, the picture of relaxation next to the overly tense Alpha. "It's down to his choice now and he's already been better towards your pack and you than she ever was. He's a good choice, has been for the few years he's been a part of the pack now."

"I know." Derek breathed, the tension slowly dropping from his shoulders. "I should ask you to lock me up tonight..."

"Hmm, no. Not tonight." Derek's eyes snapped to Deaton as the vet grinned at him and closed the short door that lead behind the counter as he started walking toward the dog kennels. "I've got a sick terrier and you have a mate to educate."


	3. Study Night

"Whoa, wait, am I reading this right?"

The supposed night alone reading old werewolf texts covered in scribbles of English translations had suddenly turned into having a werewolf lurking in his room, watching him like he would leap out the window if he took his eyes off him for one second. Stiles had the three books open around him as he sat cross legged on his bed, a few loose sheets of paper in his hands as he looked down at the drawings covered in an old sort of Latin Lydia may have been able to read.

Derek raised an eyebrow, having kept to his pacing of the room since he slipped in through the window Stiles had left open for him. He didn't move to read the pages Stiles was currently thumbing through, not sure if he could pull himself back if he got within reach of his potential mate. He waited for two minutes as Stiles made no effort to inform him of what he had just read.

"What?" Derek asked gruffly, still distanced from the bed but stopping his constant pacing.

"Werewolves actually knot?" Stiles lifted up the pages he had in his hands briefly before dragging the book Deaton had shown him from the edge of the bed and flipping the dusty paper until he got back to the diagram of the naked, partially transformed werewolf. "I thought that was just a smudge. Or someone was terrible at drawing, I mean, this guy has a tail and from my past two years of werewolf knowledge, I've never seen any of you just suddenly sprout a tail! Not that I'm against the tail! A little fluff might do your sour ass some good..."

Derek rolled his eyes, moving towards Stiles desk and pulling the chair out to sit down within a reasonable distance from the bed. He rested his cheek on his fist as he watched Stiles rereading through the translations, his nails digging into his palm in an attempt to keep his claws at bay even when his wolf wanted to prowl around the room and rub against everything. Stiles' room smelt too much like Scott and the other few pack members that chose to sneak inside when the Sheriff wasn't looking. It made him itch to change that and it was all he could do to just pace the floor until his legs actually started to ache. Now that he was sitting still, that itch was inching its way back to the forefront of his mind. He inhaled deeply and relaxed more when he focused more on Stiles scent for just a moment, choking back the growl in the back of his throat.

"So." Derek opened his eyes, not knowing when he had closed then as he looked up at Stiles to see his potential mate still waiting for an answer. Stiles smirked nervously before shifting a bit on the bed. "Mind at least paying attention while you stare at me like a meat platter? Dude, I can't smell that good-"

"Yes." Derek cuts him off sharply. "Werewolves knot." He shifted in the chair, moving so his legs were spread more as he reclined back a bit. Stiles' mouth moved in search of words but couldn't make it far enough to coherency before Derek let his claws out. He skimmed them across the tops of his thighs, catching the denim of his jeans lightly before resting his hands casually against the inside of his thighs. "I'd let you use me instead of those diagrams, but I might not want to put my pants back on after...And you do smell that good."

"I-uh...I...ahhh...mmm'll take your word on that." Stiles slurred his words badly, mouth open as his eyes trailed along the path Derek's claws had been.

He was starting to regret taking such a long time learning what he was up against. The outline of Derek's cock visible through his jeans obviously agreeing and making it extremely hard to tear his eyes away to focus on the books. He managed after a few more seconds of taking in Derek Hale attempting to seduce him, with some difficulty and his own jeans becoming a bit uncomfortable.

A deep rumbling growl interrupted his attempt to get through a section over werewolf breeding, which he really should be taking in since one translation just mentioned that gender and sex didn't matter in the slightest with an Alpha, but the animalistic sound sent such a shiver down his spine that Stiles froze on the word 'sex' for a good minute. He only broke out of it when his lungs started burning for oxygen, gasping for air with confusion as to when he stopped breathing.

"Don't get aroused." Derek hissed between clenched teeth, canines out and eyes flickering red in a dangerous fashion that Stiles reminded himself was not suppose to make his dick twitch in his jeans. "It makes your scent too thick for me to handle."

"Sorry." Stiles swallowed before trying to laugh it off. "It's not all my fault. Have you seen you? You're like a walking-"

"Werewolf lollipop?"

"...You're making it really hard not to regret letting you in here." Stiles rubbed across his eyes with one hand, the other pulling one of his pant legs down a bit in an attempt to adjust himself without taunting the horny Alpha in the room. When he uncovered his eyes when the bed shifted from more weight on top of it, jumping a little when he was met with Derek hovering over him. Stiles leaned back a bit as if to distance himself a bit but Derek only moved closer, his eyes glowing red to match the predatory smirk on his face.

"You startle easier than a rabbit." Derek breathed, crawling closer until Stiles was practically pinned under him and panting like one. Stiles swallowed nervously, mouth open but not moving as he felt one of Derek's clawed hands press into the pillow right next to his head. Derek's face was soft despite the glow to his eyes, making Stiles relax under his lustful gaze even when he knew what submitting to the action instead of fighting back could mean.

He bared his neck to Derek just to test for a reaction, knowing he was wading into dangerous waters now but he just had to push it that far, wanted to. Stiles could feel himself trembling as he heard a low rumble come from Derek's chest, sharp teeth suddenly capturing Stiles' throat between them. They only applied the slightest pressure as if a warning but not a threat, the four canines making his breath catch with every shaky inhale shifting them across his skin.

Claws glided up his thighs, following the same path that Derek had made along his own jeans. The feeling of the sharp tips through the thick fabric was exhilarating and Stiles found himself arching up into it, seeking more of the sensation. His hips bucked up when Derek's claws trailed over his hips, one hand raking over the zipper of his jeans. The claws moved up more and slipped under his shirt, pulling it up to reveal more of his skin and drag the tips of his claws just enough for Stiles to feel it but not leave marks.

"Stiles, I need an answer." Derek pulls his teeth away from the predatory hold they had around Stiles' throat, brushing his nose across the faint red impressions his canines had left. Stiles' voice caught in his throat before he could even think over what Derek meant. The feeling of Derek breathing him in and claws trailing across his skin was more than enough to make his breathing speed up and heartbeat a loud drumming in Derek's ears. "Stiles..."

"Right. Answer. Yeah..."

Stiles licked his lips, trying to focus on something other than the raw feral power and animalistic strength of the werewolf hovering over him. He could see the red in Derek's eyes when he lifted his face from burrowing into his neck, the glow wild in the dim light of the lamp in the corner of the room and the light of the near full moon slipping through the open window.

"You going to turn on me?" The question left his lips before he realized he wanted to ask. Derek shook his head steadily but Stiles could see how heavily he was panting, the sharp rise and fall of his chest almost as distracting as the claws still creating shapeless paths on his stomach. Stiles didn't need to hear Derek's heartbeat or read a pile of old books to know that Derek was lying. It was too close to the full moon and his wolf was too enthralled with Stiles' scent to keep still under Derek's skin for much longer.

Stiles gnawed on his bottom lip for a second before sitting up on his elbows just enough to lean up and capture Derek's lips in a short kiss, not even flinching at the press of canines through their lips. It should have scared him still but if Deaton's book collection was anything to go on, Derek wouldn't actually hurt him no matter if he wolfed out or not. At least not hurt him as in mortally wound him, a few claw marks and bites were expected. So accidentally being turned was a possibility here if Derek lost too much control.

But Derek saw him as his mate, would still see him as such even if he rejected him until his wolf took interest elsewhere. If his wolf took interest elsewhere. Not that Stiles wanted it to.

"Yeah. Yes, I want it." Stiles said steadily, only pulling away enough so Derek could hear him without his words becoming muffled by the kiss. He felt the sharp inhale Derek took before it was exhaled into a rough growl that might have sent Stiles running to the hills if he wasn't sure the Alpha wouldn't rip out his throat. To Stiles surprise, Derek tensed and pulled away from him a bit instead of tackling him to the mattress like he expected.

"You still don't know everything." He breathed, moving more out of Stiles' space even as his eyes still glowed crimson and his claws caught on the sheets covering the bed below them. "You still don't know what you're getting into-"

"Derek, shut up." Stiles bit his tongue the second the words were out of his mouth, his eyes wide as Derek snapped up to stare at him in surprise. Alright, so he was a bit pissed that he had finally given the big bad wolf the go ahead only for said wolf to pull away, but he still hadn't signed his will yet for the occasion of getting his throat ripped out for stepping over a 'werewolf will brutally murder and eat you for this' line by accident. "I-I mean...I get it! This is dangerous. You could turn me. I could get killed by hunters. Halfway through fucking me, you could decide I'd be better as dinner and eat me. And I'm pretty sure that book that's about to fall off the bed just said you could knock me up! But...I want it and sure I'm scared, but why can't I just learn as we go?"

Derek just looked at him for a long moment, claws digging into the sheets every few seconds like he's trying to rein himself in as he thinks. Stiles let him for all of a minute before making the decision for him. He pushed himself off his elbows and closed the space between them again, tangling his hands into Derek's hair and kissing him roughly.

He ignored the startled growl and the sharp tang of his own blood in his mouth when he nicks his lip on one of the canines suddenly bared at him. The rip of his sheets echoed through the room, joining the sound of a low growl that could have been a purr starting in Derek's chest as he wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him closer.

"You should have stayed on the adderall." Derek growled, body flush against Stiles' now as he ground down for friction desperately. He buried his face into his neck again, licking and nipping the skin there just enough to leave marks. Stiles clutched the back of Derek's leather jacket, arching up to meet the quick rut against his hips as felt the sharpness of claws sliding up his shirt again.

"No way." Stiles groaned, panting as Derek yanked him up from the mattress by his shirt collar only to rip the fabric from his body and tear the shreds away. Stiles would have protested if not for the Alpha setting out to nip, lick, and drag his cheek over every inch of Stiles he could reach.

A clawed hand shoved him back so his back hit the mattress again, holding him down hard enough that Stiles knew there would be marks on his chest tomorrow. He couldn't find it in him to care though as Derek's hot mouth tongued along the skin just above his jeans, canines catching the waistband and actually tearing holes through it. And really, Stiles was starting to consider counselling over how he was finding that really hot right now instead of utterly terrifying at how close those strong teeth where near his cock.

He carefully brought his hands down to help when Derek glanced up at him, undoing the button with fumbling hands before the rough sound of the zipper sliding down made Derek's claws leave his skin to hook into the bed sheets again. Stiles arched his back, felling his cock twitch as Derek yanked down his jeans with his teeth. His hands left the bed to free Stiles' legs after the denim refused to move by his mouth alone without ripping, making Derek growl threatening at the pause in getting his mate naked under him.

When he was finally satisfied that enough of Stiles' skin was bare to him, he sat up to tug off his leather jacket and toss it hard enough across the room that it smacked against the opposite wall. He peeled off his shirt next, shaking his head slightly when it was free only to catch Stiles' open mouthed expression.

"Y-Yeah. You're definitely a...werewolf lollipop." Stiles' swallowed and bit at his own lips but didn't even think to tear his eyes away from Derek's muscled body. The chuckle that came from Derek's throat was feral and more a growl than any other noise. Stiles felt his lips tug up anyway, still taking in Derek when the Alpha practically ripped off his own pants and the worn black boxers underneath.

His mouth went dry at the sight of Derek completely naked in front of him. And hard. Definitely hard. Stiles shifted on the bed a bit more, spreading his legs so he could see more of the Alpha and the large cock that seemed to grow harder the longer he stared. Yeah, there was definitely many parts of Derek Hale that Stiles wanted to lick like a lollipop and it was starting to get hard to choose where to start.

When he finally looked up to Derek's face again, after skimming his eyes across every inch of skin on the way, he could see the tip of a canine poking out from Derek's smirk. He was puffing himself up in front of Stiles, shoulders back and broad chest out as if enjoying the appreciation of his strength and body his mate was offering him. Stiles made a mental note to find a way to get Derek as naked as often as possible because the fact that the Alpha, the fucking Alpha in-the-flesh-no-not-a-horny-teenager's-dream-oh-my-god-he-has-a-huge-cock-stop-getting-distracted-Stiles-and-finish-this-thought Derek Hale, was actually trying to impress him right now.

Stiles felt himself grow hot when Derek didn't move back to hover over him for a long moment, starting to feel the heaviness of the still silence and the embarrassment that he had been staring at Derek for the most of it. The tension left him easily when Derek moved back over him, taking Stiles' hands in his gently and placing them on his chest.

"You can touch." Derek said quietly, the serious tone under the roughness of his wolf coming to the surface making the words sound like he was giving permission and an order. Stiles didn't care which it was, he was happy to comply after Derek stopped guiding his hands. He leaned up to kiss Derek again, moaning breathlessly when the Alpha took control of it, practically fucking Stile's mouth with his tongue when he parted his lips.

Derek broke the kiss sharply when Stiles wrapped a leg around his waist to pull him closer, burying his face into Stile's chest and moving his claws back to the mattress as they dug in deep enough to rip through the fabric like tissue paper. Stiles bit back a moan as Derek bucked his hips into his, rutting against him again with only the thin material of his boxers separating them.

"I don't think...I can hold myself back enough for..." Derek groaned deeply, cutting himself off as the sound was accompanied by a rough thrust that would have shoved Stiles up the bed if he hadn't gripped Derek's shoulders tightly from the pleasure of the Alpha grinding down into him. Stiles moved a hand to comb through Derek's hair, trying to pull him up into another kiss but only got a short growl in response as Derek refused to lift his face from being hidden against his chest.

"Derek?"

"I should go." Stiles frowned heavily at that even when there was no intent behind the words, just a soft low growl that Stiles had only heard from Derek and not the other werewolves. He tugged sharply at Derek's ear in an attempt to knock Derek out of his head and finally kiss him again instead of towing the line of control over himself. Derek let out a pained whine and, okay, maybe Stiles shouldn't have tugged that hard.

He really wasn't prepared when Derek looked up at him though, his face resembling Scott's when he was fully transformed. Stiles guessed it was technically his Beta shape and swallowed hard at how Derek was losing so much control with him. He let go of Derek's ear like it burned him out of reflex, now aware that it was more sensitive in this state than he expected. Stiles realized that his shock was probably not the best reaction when Derek immediately moved to get off him, turning his face away quickly like he was angry that he let himself go so much.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Stiles grabbed his face before he could force himself to shift back to normal or leave, running his fingers through the hair trailing down Derek’s cheeks and jaw line. Derek flinched back at first before cautiously opening his eyes to watch Stiles. "It's not that bad. It's just...fluffier."

Stiles grinned as Derek rolled his eyes at him before relaxing and forgoing moving to get away. If Stiles didn't know him better, he'd say that the twitch at the corner of Derek's lips was a repressed smile instead of him adjusting his jaw to make it more comfortable with his canines out.

Stiles leaned up to kiss him, ignoring the jolt back Derek did before easing into kissing him back. He liked the quiet almost purring growl deep in Derek's chest when he rubbed the tips of his were-ears, holding back a dog joke when he felt claws toying with the waistband of his boxers. They hooked into the fabric easily, pulling it down until Derek grew impatient and cut them off smoothly. He tossed the scraps away with a soft laugh from Stiles.

"Dude, you're buying me new clothes after this." He panted before the last word turned into a sharp inhale when Derek placed a long lick along the length of his cock, his tongue hot and foreign despite it having been in his mouth a number of times that night. "Oh my g-god."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sex scene has taken a life of its own and has turned extremely long. Here is the first part so I hope everyone enjoys it~!  
> Yes, I know, I'm so evil for splitting it up.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning that I have very little knowledge of ADHD and Adderall. Everything written here is purely based on an hour or so's worth of scrambling research on the internet. There is actually a herbal suppliant to Adderall that I came across which this story talks about. But I am no expert.  
> I hope you enjoyed it~♥


End file.
